


Jealous and Angry

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Kaya rides with the Van Der Linde Gang science two years now. They are like her family. But thanks to Molly O'Shea she has a real hard time....
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Oc (Later), Hosea Matthews/Josiah Trelawny, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 2





	1. Jealous and Angry

_**Kaya rides with the Van Der Linde Gang science two years now. She earns her keep everyday. She can handle knifes and guns verry well. She's exactly what** _  
_**Dutch was looking for, after he shot Micah dead three years ago. But Molly and her are huge enemy's. They argue almost every day. Just like Molly with Dutch. It get's on everyone's nerves. Three people who argue loudly every day is too much.** _

_**Today is one of those day's where Kaya simply sit on the table and rest, after she did the camp work. Like everyday. As suddenly Molly storms over too her. Molly is jealous against Kaya, cause she's afraid that she looses Dutch to her. Kaya is even prettier then Molly, and she has luckily a brain, unlike Molly.** _

_**,,Hey ya ugly bitch." She shouts.** _

_**Kaya Sighs.** _

_**,,What do you want now tomato hair!?" Kaya growls.** _

_**,,What did you just call me?" Molly shouts.** _

_**Kaya stands up, and stand proud and tall opposite of Molly. She's nearly one head taller then the Irish dumbass number two anyways. Sean and Molly are so useless. They just get on the nerves.** _

_**,,You heard my right! And now shut your big mouth. You get on my nerves. There's no need for shouting!" Kaya growls back.** _

_**Suddenly Dutch is there.** _

_**,,Will ya quit it now!" He growls.** _

_**Kaya and Molly flinch at the same time.** _

_**,,I can't stand this no longer! You're goddamn fights!" He growls.** _

_**,,I try to be quiet. But Molly always is the one who startet those useless argues, and after some time I can't stand it anymore." Kaya says calm.** _

_**,,Science you're here Molly argues with you and me." he says.** _

_**,,So what? Am I the problem now!? I can't do nothing against the fact that she's jealous and afraid to loose you because of me." Kaya says hurt.** _

_**,,Obviously you're the problem yes. So get out of here and never come back!" He shouts.** _

_**Molly let out a devil laugh Kaya can't stand it. She hit Molly hart in the face, before she start to cry. Everyone looking in shock.** _

_**,,I thought I would mean at least a little bit to you. She's the one in need of a kik not me! I earn my keep, unlike her!" Kaya sobs.** _

_**,,Get outta here Miss Lewis before I kill you." He growls.** _

_**,,Diolch am ddim byd. (Thanks for nothing.)" She whispers, while she tuen arround.** _

_**The Welsh girl starts to shake and cry more. The gang became her family. She can't lose them! But she turn arround sadly, and go into her tent to pack her things. She's crying like a waterfall. Loud sobs left her mouth every two seconds. She lost everything. Only because of that bitch named Molly O'Shea. Suddenly someone steps in.** _

_**,,I'm gone soon Mister Van Der Linde." She sobs.** _

_**Then she try to pack her thing's faster.** _

_**,,Relax it's just me." Hosea's soothing voice say.** _

_**,,C'mere." He says.** _

_**She turns arround, and stand up. Then she walks towards the older man, and accept his hug. She hides her face in the crook of his neck, and crys. They both don't know that Dutch is watching and listening from not far away.** _

_**,,I-I can't loose you all. You're like my family!" She sobs.** _

_**Hosea carefully caress her back with his hand.** _

_**,,A family I never had. I-I thought it would be all good now. And than this! Alla I ddim gwneud mwy! (I can't do no more!)" She sobs.** _

_**,,I know. I saw how happy you were when you joined us, and knew you are finally save. I love you like you are my own daughter." He whispers.** _

_**,,And I love you like you are my real father." She murmurs between two sobs.** _

_**Both were immideatly like Father and daughter when she joined. Hosea and Kaya have always got along very well, from the day on that she joined. She will miss him the most. And Trelawny and his tricks. He can be annoying too sometimes. But it's not as bad as it is by Molly or Sean. Josiah and Kaya Immediately became best friends when she joined new into the gang too. Sure with the others she understand well too. But with Hosea and Josiah she understands the most and best.** _

_**She just stand there, in Hosea's arms and cry. His blue vest is wet from her many tears. But he don't mind. She's glad that he don't mind. She will miss this. She will miss them. All of them. Except from Molly, Sean, and Bill. They are the most annoying.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**She let out another loud sob. Hosea try to calm her, but it don't work out that great. Of course. He sighs. He has tears in his eyes too.**_

_**,,I will miss you all. Except from Bill, Sean and Molly. Mostly I'm gonna miss you and Josiah." She sobs.**_

_**,,I will miss you too!" He says sad.**_

_**They stand there for another while. Then she start to speak again.**_

_**,,I better go now! Before Dutch kills me." She sobs.**_

_**Both break away with a heavy heart. Then she start to pack her things again. She sobs again. And even over Hosea's face, tears run down his cheeks.**_

_**,,I will miss you. I hope you are save out there." He says with sad voice.**_

_**,,Thank you. I will miss you too." She sobs.**_

_**Both look each other deep into the eyes one last time, before she turn arround, and pack the rest of her things in her suitcase. She gear how Hosea steps put of her tent. Then she close her suitcase, and look arround in the tent. The tent is as big as Dutch's. With floor boards and a big cot. Big enough for two people. She has a book shelve too. She then take her suitscae, and turn to the entrance of the tent. Just to flinch, and get the shock of her life. A near heart attack.**_

_**,,My god! Mister Van Der Linde." She says surprised and shocked.**_

_**Where the hell did he come from so fast? She can't tell what his facial expression shows. Whether it's anger or hate. Or something else.** _

_**,,I'm a-already on my way. D-don't worry Mister Van Der Linde." She stutters.**_

_**She shakes heavily and cry like a waterfall. She starts to walk, but Dutch blocks her way. She looks afraid, sad, crying and sobbing to the ground. What does he want from me? Will he hit me? Will he yell at me again? Questions from which she does not know the answer. At least not yet.**_

_**,,Mister Van Der Linde?" She sobs.**_

_**But nothing. He dosen't move. So she just stand there. Shaking, unsure, sobbing and crying like a waterfall. And then he Sighs.**_

_**,,I'm sorry." He whispers.**_

_**She's confused. Did he just apologized to her?** _

_**,,You don't have to be. It's my fault. I should have tried harder to keep my mouth shut." She sobs.**_

_**,,Just let me go. Pleas. It h-hurts already way to much." she sobs again.**_

_**,,Stay. But keep it down." He growls.**_

_**Then he's gone. So she unsure unpacks her things again, and go to sleep right away. After she closed the tent flaps. The next day she get dressed, and sit down at the campfire. Where everyone else is sitting.**_

_**,,What that whore is still here? You stupid Dotch!?" Molly yells.**_

_**Kaya bites her lip hart, to keep her mouth shut. She taste blood but she don't care. Better a bleeding lip, then get killed or thrown out by Dutch. She just shakes her head and looks to the ground. She don't expect that anyone will shut Molly up. And they didn't.**_

_**,,C'mon what's wrong with ya whore?!" Molly yells at her.**_

_**Kaya opens her mouth. But close it immediately, and turn around. Then she walks away to the camp shore. There she sit down on the dock. She starts crying. She licks the blood on her lips away. She can't shut up for long, if no one will shut up Molly.** _


End file.
